


【仙流】春日暗恋曲

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/春日暗恋曲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover





	【仙流】春日暗恋曲

距离今年春假大概还有二十余天光景，几场寒雨过后气温逐渐回暖，随处都能听见鸟雀啁啾的鸣啭声。

湘北高校附近的垂枝樱一夜间怒放，纤细的枝梢上缀满了成簇成簇的八重樱，从远处眺望宛如美丽的红色云海，引得无数路人驻足观赏。

流川枫整个下午都趴在课桌上，这样的天气对他而言实在太容易犯困。

新来的吉永老师朝流川那边扫了好几眼，脸上显出生气的样子，终于忍不住掰了一截粉笔用力地抛掷过去，正击中他的脑袋。

流川低沉地“唔”了一声，抬手揉了揉痛处继续睡觉。

坐在前排的女孩压低嗓门提醒：“老师，您还是别管流川枫了，他脾气大得很，凡是打扰他睡觉的人不论哪个都会被打诶。”

坐在右侧的一位男生向吉永老师指了指自己挂着淤青的眼圈，蹙着眉小声地附和：“是的嘞，我不小心吵醒了流川君，当场挨了一拳，七八天才消肿。不过也是没办法的事，无意识的起床气怎么控制得住？所以不要招惹他就没事啦。”

“是吗。”吉永老师对班里的同学还不太了解，但是看大家都露出相似的劝阻眼神，犹疑片刻默默地把已经拿在手里的戒尺放回讲桌，低头轻轻咳嗽了一声继续上课。

有只月白色的蝴蝶轻巧地落在了流川的肩膀上，停留了一小会儿又扑扇着翅膀忽高忽低地飞入窗外明媚薰馨的春光里。

等流川睡醒时放学铃声已经响过了，他茫然地直起身抓了抓后脑勺，感觉有点昏沉，打了个哈欠在座位上恍惚良久，眼神才慢慢地从混沌变得清明起来。

隔壁班一位清秀的短发姑娘在门口探头探脑了好一阵子，像是鼓起了勇气似的冲到流川旁边，将装在樱花色信封里的情书递给他，磕磕绊绊地说：“流川君，我……我喜欢你很久了。”

短发姑娘低着头不敢抬起来，她甚至觉得自己呼出的气息都是滚烫的。

“抱歉。”流川语气淡漠地说。

被果断拒绝后，短发姑娘难过地咬了下嘴唇，把情书收了回来向流川微微欠身：“唔，打扰了。”她用手背擦了下发红的眼睛，扭头飞快地离开了。

流川抬眼看见学姐井上彩子倚在前门口似笑非笑地看着自己。

“流川枫，你怎么成天伤害少女们的心？”彩子披散着卷曲的长发，边说边朝流川走去。

“又不是我的错。”流川拎着书包站了起来。

彩子到了流川跟前仰头看着他：“喂，老实交代，你是不是已经有交往对象了？”

“没有。”流川平静地回答。

彩子从流川一成不变的表情里无法判断真假，不过她向来对这位学弟的感情生活很有兴趣：“既然单身的话干嘛总是拒绝别人？”

“不喜欢为什么要答应？”流川正直地反问。

“好吧。那你喜欢什么类型的？”

流川皱起眉头认真地考虑了片刻，耸了下肩膀：“不知道。”

彩子不禁斜了他一眼，不打算再继续这个话题：“今天球队不用训练，陪学姐去趟超市怎么样？”

“你是又想我帮你提东西吧。”流川冷冷地哼了声，“我准备去小球场打球，没时间。”

“嗯？你再说一遍。”彩子挑起眉毛用警告的眼神盯着他，“复习笔记不想要了？考试不及格的话搞不好校方会禁止你参加今年夏季赛哦。”

“每次只会用这招威胁我。”流川不悦地撇了下嘴。

彩子不由得笑了起来，伸手拍了拍流川的肩膀：“建议你还是找个学霸级别的恋人比较好。”

流川拿过彩子手里的书包帮她拎着，一声不吭地迈步走出了教室。

两人一前一后沿着楼梯往下走，很快到了教学楼外。这时候，夕阳柔和的余晖已经将半边天空的云霞染成了艳丽的珊瑚红。

彩子随意地挽住流川的手臂爽朗地说：“这个周末我奶奶应该会做樱饼，记得来我家尝尝。”

“哦。”流川点了下头，他看了彩子一眼，“你这样拽着我被宫城看见，他肯定会跟我打架。”

“我和良田又没有在交往。”彩子忽然有些不高兴了，“最近一年级有位学妹跟那家伙告白。”

“嘁，自己的感情都没处理好，成天管我的事。”流川嘟哝道。

彩子扇了流川一下：“你这死小孩，讲话真是越来越讨厌了。”她说完，抬眼看见陵南高中的仙道彰站在校门口，微微愣了下挥手向他打了个招呼。

“嗨，湘北的美女经理。”仙道说着把目光转向流川跟他点头示意。

流川并不理会，迅速地别过眼去不看他。

“你这小鬼真是没礼貌。”仙道无奈地笑了笑，稍稍直起身把手伸进裤子口袋里。

“关你屁事。”流川没好气地回了一句。

“我说你怎么会出现在我们学校门口？”彩子笑着问仙道。

“啊。三井约了我在这里碰面。我们打算去鱼住前辈的居酒屋坐坐。”

“诶？你跟三井什么时候这么熟了？”

“去年经常在居酒屋遇上，他升入大学后偶尔会跟我一起在渔港垂钓。”

流川不耐烦地说：“学姐，你打算跟他闲聊的话，我先走了。”

仙道微微歪了下脑袋，疑惑地看着流川：“你干嘛又是这副很讨厌我的样子？”

流川仍旧表现出不想和他讲话的抵触状态。

“那是当然的，我家流川把你视为劲敌很久嘞。”彩子打圆场说，“成天琢磨着如何打败你。”

仙道眼睛眯了一下：“你家？”

“有什么不对？”彩子坦然地迎上他有些异样的目光，“难不成是你家的？”

“学姐！”流川略微提高了嗓门，看起来有点局促，“到底走不走？”

“好啦。真是一点耐性都没有。”彩子向仙道挥挥手，“那我们先走啰。”

“嗯，回见。”仙道漫不经心地说。

 

三井从另一头跑过来，双手撑着膝盖喘了口气，直起身对仙道说：“等很久了吗……诶？那不是流川么，你不约他了？”他望着彩子和流川走远的背影问道。

“我什么时候说要约他了？”

“仙道彰你不是吧？你自己跟我说，感觉流川对你有什么误解，让我以学长兼曾经队友的身份约他一起喝酒聊天啊。”三井显出不解的样子，“否则我们干嘛无端端约在这里见面嘞？还是说，你已经被他拒绝了所以才假装失忆？”说到这里，三井的眼中出现了调侃的神色。

“他急着跟彩子去约会，我总不至于连这个都看不出来吧？” 仙道有些失落地摸了下鼻梁。

“不会吧？”三井蹙眉，“宫城被流川那小子撬了墙角？”

“真的是姐弟恋？”

“也不是没可能，毕竟他们两个国中就同校。流川这小子平时拽得要命，但偏偏很听彩子的话。”三井瞟了仙道一眼，“不过话又说回来，你这么关注流川有什么目的？难道田岗老师想挖走他的念头还没有打消？”

“跟教练没关系。”仙道叹了口气，“其实去年全国赛前，流川找我打过几场球，我们相处得还算融洽。但不知道为什么，从广岛回来后他就变得非常排斥我。”

“奇怪，你在情场上也是见过世面的人，怎么会被流川那样的毛头小子给轻易撩拨了？”

“这是撩拨吗？”仙道看了三井一眼。

“主动找上你引起你的注意，然后翻脸不认人令你心神不宁这种行为，不是撩拨是什么？”三井用极为平常的语气说。

“诶？我什么时候心神不宁了。”仙道朝附近一位正注视着他的女孩露出和煦的笑容。

女孩微红着脸，羞怯地垂下头慌慌张张跑向两侧开满樱花的街道。

三井怒扇了仙道一下：“少祸害我的学妹们。”

仙道无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“礼节性的微笑有什么问题？”

“你心里不是惦挂着流川，对别人还笑得出来？”说到这里，三井似乎是想起了什么，疑惑地盯着仙道，“等等，我好像忽略了重点，你……该不会是看上我学弟了吧？”

仙道眼中闪过一丝细微的惊惶，但很快消失了，他笑了一下镇定地回答：“怎么可能？”

“是吗？”三井不太相信他的言辞，“你要是看上流川那可糟了。姑且不论性别的问题，那小鬼的脑袋里篮球最重要。按我分析，他之所以对你没兴趣了，说不定是因为在全国赛上遇见了更强劲的对手，好比山王工业的泽北荣治。你想啊，去年练习赛和县大赛你都压制着流川，他想要赢过你当然会关注你，但随后出现了更厉害的球员，你的吸引力自然而然就减弱了。”

仙道寻思三井说得很有道理，眉头微微地蹙了起来：“就算如此，总不至于跟他打个招呼都视若无睹吧。”

“流川向来这副死样子，不来往就不来往嘛。”三井搭住仙道的肩膀，“除非你对他有意思，不然有什么可在意的？”

“都说了没有这回事。”仙道撇了下嘴。

两人正说着话，宫城飞快地冲过来，高兴地踹了三井一脚：“嗨，兄弟。”

三井回了他一拳，拍去裤子上的脚印：“你这家伙，见面就想打架？”

宫城连连摇头：“我已经答应阿彩不会再打架嘞。”

“樱木呢？”三井朝校门口张望了片刻。

“今天不用训练，大概跟洋平他们又去光顾柏青哥了吧。”宫城说着看向仙道，“你们两个怎么会在一起？”

三井接道：“他拿我做幌子想约流川吃饭，不过可惜，那个小鬼跟彩子手挽手先走了。”

“你说什么！”宫城提高了嗓门，“流川枫跟我家阿彩手挽手？他活腻了吧？”

“彩子至今不肯接受你的心意，该不会就是因为流川吧？”三井补了一句。

“家贼难防！真是太过分嘞。明天别让我看见流川枫，我非好好教训他不可。”宫城眼中冒火忿忿地说。

仙道见宫城怒气冲冲，又想起之前三井提过被他打落门牙的事，不禁为流川捏了把冷汗，下意识地开口劝说：“感情这种事不能勉强，彩子有权利自由选择她喜欢的对象，因此迁怒流川不太好吧？”

宫城不爽地斜了他一眼：“关你屁事？”

三井凑过来附在宫城耳边用气音说道：“据我观察，仙道这小子八成对流川动心了。”

“真的假的？”宫城震惊不已，一时间忘记了生气。

三井搭住宫城的肩膀拽着他转了个身背对着仙道，继续小声嘀咕：“要是哪天我避开你，你会不会思考如何挽回我的对策？”

“嘁，我压根就发觉不了你避开我这种事，谁有空管你？”

“是啊，不联络的话也不会往心里去。我俩的关系总比仙道和流川他们好得多吧？”

“我没听明白。”

三井扇了他后脑勺一下：“笨死了，难怪你追了彩子将近两年都追不到。”

“混蛋，别弄乱我的发型。”宫城拨了下头发，“你的意思是，流川枫避开仙道，所以仙道找你当中间人撮合他们？”

“撮合这个词……贴切。”三井用眼神表示了赞同，“最近仙道经常请我吃饭自以为我没发觉他想打探消息，但我都毕业嘞，哪还知道流川的现状？”

“难以置信。”宫城惊诧地吞咽了一下，“仙道彰怎么会……对流川有兴趣？”

“你问我，我问谁？”三井“啧”了一声，“目前情况变得复杂起来了。”

“唔，彩子这几天确实不拿正眼瞧我。”

仙道不知这两人背着自己在窃窃私语些什么：“喂，你们讲完了吗？”

宫城回过头哀怨地看着他：“仙道，你家流川约走了我家阿彩，作为补偿，晚饭你请。”

“啊？你在说什么？”仙道没反应过来。

宫城上前一步，严肃地说：“与其把希望寄托在三井这种不靠谱的家伙身上，不如你我结盟，无论如何都要阻止阿彩和流川枫发展下去。”

“但我不喜欢破坏别人的感情诶。”

“难道你就任由你家流川跟阿彩约会吗？”宫城义愤填膺地说。

三井苦恼地揉了揉眉心，心想宫城这家伙听风即是雨的性格一点儿都没变，好在是樱木不在，否则他们两个一唱一和不知道会延伸出什么样离奇的剧情来。

仙道越加摸不着头脑，他疑惑地看向三井：“你跟宫城说了些什么？”

三井尴尬地咳嗽了几声：“先走吧，边走边聊。今年的樱花开得真不错。”

“好想跟阿彩去公园赏花啊……”宫城的心底升出了一团不可名状的悲戚，他瞟了仙道一眼，“你也肯定很想和流川枫两个人在樱花丛中漫步吧？”

仙道听宫城说完这句话，莫名一阵心动，但是与流川枫一同赏花这种事根本不可能。

事实上，仙道自己也不清楚这阵子到底怎么了，大半年来流川过于明显的疏离令他感到十分不悦与焦虑，不知不觉竟到了无法容忍的地步，但偏偏又没有资格询问造成这种局面的原因。或许正如三井所言，流川只不过转移了注意力而已。想到这里，仙道的思绪变得沉重起来。

 

彩子把被风吹乱的头发勾到耳朵后边，瞄了眼若有所思的流川，试探性地问道：“在想什么？”

流川回过神来，掸落肩上的樱花瓣：“没想什么。”

“就知道你不老实，那我猜一下好啦。”彩子蹙起眉头假装思索的样子，“跟仙道彰有关吧？”

流川一怔，停下了脚步，诧异地看着彩子脱口而出：“你怎么知道？”说完才察觉失言，当即显出尴尬窘迫的样子。

彩子得意地笑了几声：“你都不敢跟仙道对视，这中间肯定有问题。”

“也不是不敢。”流川撇撇嘴说。

“该不会是不好意思吧？”彩子紧跟着问道。

流川忽然感到自己的脸颊烫了起来，他略显局促地提高了嗓音：“学姐，你不要胡说。”

“为了掩饰紧张，故意大声说话。这是你的名言吧？”

“你很烦诶。”流川皱了下眉。

“哪有，我是关心你。”彩子说完拽着流川一同坐到了不远处的长椅上，“仙道那家伙是不是勾兑你了？” 

流川起身想逃跑，不过被彩子眼疾手快地按了回来。

“不去超市了？”流川无奈地试图转移话题。

“急什么？”他的伎俩在彩子面前丝毫没有奏效，“你不说没关系。我待会儿打个电话给三井，让他问问看仙道究竟怎么一回事。”

“不行。”流川烦恼地抓了抓头发，“是我单方面对他产生了奇怪的想法。”

“什么奇怪的想法？”

“不知道。”流川叹了口冷气，靠在椅背上，“去年从广岛回来后，看见他就会心跳个不停。”

彩子大概也估摸到了流川的心思，不过还是想确定是否属实，便开口问了句：“你喜欢他？”

“我怎么知道？”流川理所当然地说。

彩子斜了他一眼：“不知道干嘛避开仙道？”

“因为心里会难受。”流川说着垂下了双眼，落寞地盯着地上的樱花瓣。

“怎么会难受嘞？”彩子感到困惑。

流川思考了一阵子才说：“那天我骑车经过渔港，看见他跟一个女孩子坐在一起钓鱼。”

“他的恋人？”彩子觉得跟流川聊天费劲极了。

“嗯。”流川点了点头。

“这样啊……”彩子搭住流川的肩膀安抚他，忽然后知后觉地反应过来，“诶？等等，流川枫，你喜欢男人？”

“都说了不知道是不是喜欢。”

“拜托，你都已经在吃醋了，不是喜欢才怪嘞！”彩子苦恼地用手按住额头，“你打算怎么办？”

“没想过。”流川说，“反正高中毕业后会去美国跟我父母生活。将来不大可能再碰面。”

“遗憾吗？”彩子下意识地接了一句。

流川的眉头皱了起来，他陷入了混沌的思绪中，不知道应该怎么回答，过了良久才说：“其实我还想跟仙道打球。”

彩子头一回在流川冷冽的眼神中瞥见异乎寻常的辉光，不禁为之一怔：“正常来往的话应该不会对他的恋人造成困扰吧？”她说完又有些后悔了，连忙改口，“还是算了。感情这种东西很难控制。”

“嗯。”流川的目光黯淡了一些，“所以还是维持现状。”

“不过，如果只是骑车路过的话，你何以确定跟仙道一起钓鱼的那个女孩子就是他的恋人？”

“直觉。”流川认真地说。

“啊？”彩子睁大了眼睛，“阿米巴原虫的直觉真的可靠吗？”

“不要总是这样说我。”流川不爽地抱怨。

“我还是比较信任三井的判断。”彩子拿过她的书包，从夹层里摸出手机。

“你干嘛？”流川警觉地坐直起来。

“放心啦，我不会蠢到出卖你，要是确定仙道没有恋人的话，找他打球又没关系。”彩子说完利索地拨通了三井的号码之后按了免提键，听见他的声音直奔主题，“仙道彰有没有女朋友？别问我原因，告诉我答案就可以了。”

“唔？应该没有吧……”三井用不太确定的口吻嘟哝，转而朝走在前面的仙道喊了句，“喂，仙道，你小子现在是不是单身？”

“啊？为什么这么问。”

“彩子突然打电话过来……”

“阿彩！”宫城叫了起来，伸手夺过三井的手机，委屈地说，“阿彩，你跟流川枫在什么地方？”

“笨蛋，我现在没空和你闲聊。”彩子语气尖利了几分。

“噢。那等你空了我们再聊可以吗？”宫城期期艾艾地问。

“可以啦。”彩子口吻柔和了些，“还有，我和流川又不是约会什么的，你没必要质问我。”

“是吗？”宫城瞬间恢复了元气，“我还以为……”

“先把手机还给三井，我回家了再跟你联络。”彩子打断了他的话头。

“好嘞，你说什么我都听你的！”宫城赶紧把手机递给三井。

三井索性转交给了仙道：“你自己跟彩子说。”

仙道满头雾水，暗中寻思湘北这帮人怎么都有点莫名其妙，他接过手机放在耳畔：“喂。”

流川听见他的声音整个人无意识地紧张起来。

询问本人的话彩子多少感到难为情，她清了清嗓子：“那个……恕我冒昧，请问你有恋人吗？”

宫城踮着脚贴在仙道旁边偷听，很小声地嘟哝起来：“阿彩干嘛打探仙道彰的私生活？”

“怎么，你该不是要帮我介绍女朋友吧？”仙道生怕宫城对此产生什么误会，忙不迭地回答，“目前单身。不过暂时没有恋爱的打算。你的好意我心领啰。”

“噢。那算了。打扰啦，其他没什么要紧事。拜拜。”彩子说完迅速地挂断了电话，她长长地呼了口气，把目光转向流川，“如果仙道没有隐瞒的话，那证明你的直觉实在是……”

流川内心雀跃着，但表情没什么太大的波动，他用惯有的冷淡语气说：“学姐，我想去找他一对一。”

“不行！”彩子严肃地说，“你走了谁帮我拎东西？今天我妈列的购买清单很长诶。”

“我发信息给宫城。”

“好啊，那我也发信息给三井。对于刚才的突发事件，想必他和仙道都充满了好奇……”

“走！”流川立刻从长椅上站了起来，头顶不小心撞到了从旁边延伸出来的枝梢，被蹭掉的樱花瓣慢悠悠地飘落下来。

 

仙道并不是很在意彩子的行为举动，与三井、宫城吃完饭并跟鱼住告别后，沿着湘南海步行回家，他习惯性地绕到了曾经与流川一对一的那个小球场。

在路灯的光亮里，吉野樱层层叠叠地盛放着。

仙道没看见流川，这才想起他跟彩子在约会不可能过来，顿时兴味索然。尽管先前流川在这里打球时，他的目光也不会转到自己身上，但今晚似乎更为难过，莫不是真如三井说的，无意中被流川撩拨到动了心？

想到这里，仙道心底一圈一圈地漾起了涟漪，以至于思绪都跟着微微摇荡起来。为此，他难得感觉无比烦闷，顺着昏暗的樱花小径继续往前走。

出乎仙道预料的是，第二天傍晚放学后，竟然在学校里撞见了流川。

当时刚好有几位学妹邀请仙道过会儿一同去观赏樱花，他笑着答应下来之后扭头看见流川站在旁边。

“诶？流川，你来我们学校干嘛？”仙道跟他打了个招呼。

流川的心房剧烈地跳动起来，不过由于面部没有波澜所以看不大出来他的局促。他踌躇了片刻才回答：“找你打球。”

“可是我刚才答应了学妹陪她们去赏花诶。”仙道拿捏不准流川的想法，担心他又会撩拨完自己然后扬长而去。

“哦。”流川语气透出失落。

“你希望我陪你打球是吗？”面对敛去凌厉锋芒的流川，仙道不由自主地心软了下来，甚至险些伸手抚摸他看起来很柔软的头发。

“嗯。”看着仙道，流川的呼吸有些不顺畅，他稍稍地别过眼去。

“但我也很想看樱花。要不，今晚我陪你打球，周末你陪我赏花？”仙道提出了交换条件。

“你喜欢花？”流川问完轻声嘟囔了句，“花有什么好看的。”

仙道假装没听见他说出口的心里话，点了下头：“嗯，喜欢。”

“好。”流川一口答应下来。

仙道觉得流川似乎又对自己变得友好起来了，不过并不确定会持续多久。

“怎么了？”流川看着沉默不言的仙道，疑惑地问了句。

“啊？我只是有点茫然。流川，为什么回来找我？”仙道装作若无其事的样子。

“已经答应周末陪你看花，你要反悔？”流川蹙眉望着他。

“不反悔。陪你打球。”仙道当即投降，心想还真是伤脑筋，看起来确实被流川轻易撩拨了。“稍等，我打个电话。”他说着拿出手机联络了其中一位学妹，“喂，成美啊，我这边临时有点事，恐怕不能陪你们去公园嘞……嗯，是的，很重要……抱歉，下次再约时间可以吗……嗯，好的，拜拜。”

流川不动声色地瞟了眼仙道，心想这家伙笑起来的样子真好看。

仙道等学妹挂了电话后，把手机放进书包里，抬头望向流川，正巧迎上流川的目光。

流川吓了一跳，仓皇地移开了视线，故作镇定地问：“可以走了吗？”

“啊。走吧。”仙道不解流川为什么要脸红。

流川的心再度扑通扑通地跳动起来，他捏了捏拳头，扭头朝校门口走去。

仙道跟在后面，看着流川沉浸在红色夕阳中的挺拔背影，突然有种很想拥抱住他的冲动。但这个不切实际的念头很快被仙道强行遏制住了，要是付诸行动，恐怕又会成为流川厌烦的存在吧。

从陵南高中到小球场距离有些远，两人小跑着过去当做热身。

遗憾的是，场地被几个国中生率先占领了。

仙道友好地向他们打招呼：“嗨，请问介不介意分一半球场给我们？”

一个高大的短发少年斜了他一眼：“介意。”

“这小鬼头比你还拽诶。”仙道压低声音对流川说。

“你觉得我很拽？”流川眨了下眼睛。

“还好。”仙道心想会跟自己好好说话的流川其实已经相当可爱嘞，这种类似于失而复得的幸运令他的笑容看起来更加明朗，“现在怎么办？另一个露天球场离这边很远。”

“明天早点来。”流川不爽地看了眼在球场上奔跑的国中生。

“明晚我们球队要集训。现如今我不小心当了队长，翘掉练习的话有点说不过去。”

“嗯，等你有时间再说。”流川说，“我回家了。”

仙道伸手拽住他，又觉得失态连忙放开：“很久没有一起吃饭了。我请你？”

“好。”流川很爽快地答应了，“下次换我请你。”

“流川，今天你怎么怪怪的？”仙道跟着他边走边问。

“什么？”

“就是无论我说什么你都没意见，未免太听话了吧？”

“不懂你在讲什么。”流川耸了下肩膀加快了脚步。

镰仓市此刻华灯初上，不过天还没有完全黑，遥远的山峦附近还残留着淡淡的霞光，细碎的星辰倒是冒出来不少。

 

流川跟仙道重新来往后，还是过着上课睡觉、球队练习、和樱木大打出手的校园生活，看起来似乎没什么改变，但他大半年里经常独自烦闷的心情转眼间缓和了许多。

彩子将此种状态戏称为“阿米巴原虫的春天效应”，流川对这个说法深恶痛绝，但是因为不可告人的把柄被她掌握，也只能敢怒不敢言。

“嗨，春天的阿米巴原虫。”训练完，彩子贼笑着凑近流川用手肘撞了撞他的小臂。

流川擦了下脸上的汗，斜了她一眼冷冷地说：“你又想干嘛？”

“听说仙道明天下午单独约你去赏花？”

“听谁说的？”流川表情警觉起来。

“除了三井还有谁，原先他准备跟仙道一起去垂钓，被婉拒后才知道这件事。”彩子用纸扇打了流川的后脑勺，“我厚着脸皮帮你刺探敌情，你过河拆桥，有了发展居然瞒着不向我汇报？”

流川揉着被打痛的地方，眼神有些不确定地看着彩子：“你没跟三井乱说吧？”

话音刚落，他又挨了彩子一记扇袭：“你以为我像你这么蠢？随随便便就被人套话？”

“没有随随便便，只告诉了你。”流川忿忿地盯住彩子手里的纸扇，心里盘算着总有一天要把它偷出来撕掉。

“那是因为我比较睿智。”彩子微微抬起下巴显出得意的样子，“或者说，我的第六感相当精准。”

流川轻蔑地“嘁”了一声，不过害怕彩子再度动手，悄悄往旁边退了几步远离她的攻击范围。

“别说学姐不疼你，明天我让我奶奶提前帮你准备些樱饼。”

“不要，我又不是女人，干嘛还要带点心。”流川坚决回拒。

“愚昧的大男子主义！”彩子呵斥道，“而且，两个男人春日一同赏花，本来就不常见……”

她的话还没说完，宫城斜挎着运动包凑了过来：“流川，真是看不出来，像仙道彰那样的情场高手都栽在你身上嘞。”

刚好路过的樱木耳朵一动听得清清楚楚，他扭头指着流川惊诧地说：“狐狸，你……你跟仙道彰是那种关系？”

宫城搭住他的肩膀附和道：“这两人球场上眉来眼去也就算了，私底下还打得异常火热。”

“你们少胡说！”流川咬牙警告。

樱木跟他向来不和，当即出言嘲讽：“流川枫，原来你对男人有兴趣。”他说完故意露出惊恐的表情，“你可不要对本天才有什么非分之想，我是很帅没错啦，但我的心是属于晴子的。”

流川沉着脸拳头已经挥了出去。

“妈的，说话就说话，你又动手！”樱木毫不客气地跟他打了起来。

彩子眉梢跳动了一下，抬手抡起纸扇飞速地左右开弓，在清脆的“啪啪”两声过后，体育馆很快恢复了安静。

樱木委屈地蹲在了地上，仰视着彩子：“大姐头，你骗人。你说了不会再打我嘞。”

彩子没空管他，把尖利的目光转向宫城：“宫城良田，你是从哪里得知流川和仙道彰的事？”

宫城条件反射般抱住脑袋老实交代：“昨晚蹭饭的时候，仙道自己跟三井说什么明天要跟流川去赏花没空钓鱼之类的。”

流川的脸上顷刻间泛起红潮，抓起椅子上的运动包掉头冲出了体育馆。

樱木愣头愣脑地看着他的背影嘟囔起来：“啊，我没看错吧？死狐狸好像脸红了诶。”

宫城喊了起来：“喂，流川枫，你拿我的包干嘛啦！你自己的不是挂在身上！”不过，流川早已消失在莽莽的夜色中。

彩子不由得揉了揉太阳穴，心想仙道彰那家伙大概完全没有朝流川对他心存好感的方向考虑吧，否则也不会跟三井直言相告，偏偏宫城在场，加上樱木又横插一脚，事情……真是变得越来越糟糕了。万一仙道彰仅仅把流川视为兄弟朋友看待，传到他耳朵里搞不好会为了避嫌而躲开流川……她正这么想着，无意中瞥见陵南的相田彦一出现在体育馆门口。

相田彦一脱了鞋气喘吁吁地小跑过来向她行了个礼：“彩子前辈，晚上好。”

樱木从地上跳了起来，居高临下地看着彦一：“喂，该不会田岗那只老狐狸又派你来刺探军情吧？那么你听好啰，回去一定要清清楚楚地告诉他，今年湘北的主将依旧是本天才樱木花道，请叫我篮板王。”

彦一慌乱地摆手否认：“冷静！我是为了私事而来，与球队无关啦。”

彩子伸手把樱木拽了过来，对彦一说：“你想知道什么？”

彦一看了眼樱木又看了眼宫城，为难地说：“彩子前辈，能借一步说话吗？仙道学长交代这件事只能问你。”

“嗯。”彩子点点头，跟彦一走到了体育馆门口。

樱木与宫城勾肩搭背地站在原地窃窃私语：“良田，难道陵南派人来向狐狸说亲了？”

宫城横了他一眼：“两个男人说什么亲。

“最好能把死狐狸嫁过去。”樱木满怀期待地说，“怎么说的来着，对了，嫁祸于人。”

“亏你想得出来。你也太损流川枫了。”

“我跟他这辈子势不两立。”樱木用舌头顶了下内脸颊，“妈的，牙龈又被打出血嘞。”

彦一在确认宫城和樱木没有跟过来之后，压低声音对彩子说：“前辈，你应该没有跟流川枫在交往吧？”

“仙道认为我和流川在交往？”彩子隐约觉察到事情似乎出现了转机，“我和流川只有姐弟关系。”

“噢。”彦一把这句话认真地记录在本子上，“那流川枫有没有喜欢的人？”

“当然有。”彩子用平淡的语气说，“高中生对感情产生憧憬又不是什么稀奇事。”

“是吗。所以流川有正在交往的对象？”

“我可没这么说哦。原先我以为是单恋。不过现在有待斟酌。”

“要是方便的话，前辈能告诉我流川枫喜欢的人是谁吗？”

“太涉及隐私的问题，你还是亲自问我学弟比较好。”彩子眯了下眼睛，“给你点友情提示，他喜欢的人你也认识，不妨回去跟仙道一起猜猜看。”

对于彩子这种笼统的回答，彦一脑海中瞬间冒出了许多名字。

“采访结束了吗？”彩子露出明艳的笑容。

“啊，还有最后一个问题。”彦一回过神来，“流川枫喜欢吃樱饼吗？”

“喜欢。”彩子暗中寻思，仙道该不会是在紧张明天跟流川约会这件事吧？她这么寻思着，开口问道，“仙道彰为什么让你调查流川的私事？”

“不知道嘞。”彦一抓了抓后脑勺，“还有两个多月今年的县大赛就要开始了，仙道学长可能提前在拟定对战计划吧。但奇怪的是，别人的资料都不用这么详细，偏偏只有流川枫，连生日都让我调查清楚。如果说是了解对手的话，仙道学长要应付的可不止流川一人。”

“流川这种性格一个就够他头疼了。”彩子说道，回想那天在校门口自己顺口说了句“我家流川”，仙道彰脸色都变了，当时还觉得奇怪，如今心里顿时了然。但感情这种事过于玄妙，她作为局外人不应该自以为是过多干涉其中，如果真是双向暗恋，自然发觉彼此的心意更为趣妙。

“也是。”单纯的小彦一并没有领悟这种区别对待的含义，他穿好鞋子，向彩子躬身行礼，“前辈，那么我先告辞啰。希望今年县大赛我们还能再见。”

“好。一起加油吧。”彩子跟他挥手告别。

 

翌日，天光明媚，蔚蓝的长空宛如琉璃般清透澄亮，春风在开满樱花的枝梢间穿梭着。

鸟雀的鸣声更多了，它们三三两两地停驻在花堆中，或者振翅飞往天边。

下午，公园里赏花的人很多，空气中散发着花叶新鲜的芬芳。

仙道在很远的地方就看见站在樱花树下的流川了，他穿了件浅蓝色的外套，看起来很春天。

无疑，昨晚彦一带回去的情报令仙道振奋，这种从心底深处冒出来的喜悦根本无法自抑。

仙道小跑到流川跟前，露出明朗的笑容：“抱歉，我来晚了。”

流川没有约会方面的经验，昨晚一整夜都睡不着，脑子明明是空白的，但就是无法产生困意，此刻被暖风吹得昏昏欲睡，用鼻音低沉地“唔”了一声。

仙道的心里忽然“砰”地一声炸开了无数朵小花，这样的流川对他而言相当迷人。

流川搓了搓眼睛慢慢清醒过来，无精打采地嘟哝道：“好困。”

仙道心中的小花源源不断地越冒越多。半睡不醒的流川枫真是可爱得要命，他不由得产生了这样的念头，因此，也非常确定自己各种反常的行为是因为对流川动了心。然而，鉴于之前有过被流川“抛弃”的经历，即便知道他是单身状态，也不敢贸然有所表示。毕竟是同性。与其又回到之前陌生人的状态，毋宁像现在一样至少还能聊天说话。想到这里，仙道低头咳嗽了一声把躁动的情绪压了下来，用轻松的语调说：“我包里带了野餐布，你太困的话不如找个安静的地方睡午觉吧，醒来再赏花也没关系。”

对于困乏不堪的流川而言，这种正合心意的温情建议令人根本无法抗拒，他很快点了下头。

仙道再度产生了想要抚摸流川头发的想法，不过，到底没有如此大的勇气。像猎豹般充满攻击性的小鬼，如果被当做小猫逗弄肯定发怒。据彦一的情报分析，湘北球队堪称流氓军团，打起架来一个比一个厉害。出于自身安全考虑，仙道退而求其次，小心地掸去落在流川头顶上的花瓣。

两人踏着幽静的小路，流川犯困闭着眼睛走路，不小心被石板与石板交接的缝隙绊了下，猛地一个趔趄撞在了仙道的后背上。

因为撞到鼻子的关系，流川眼中无意识地冒出泪花，他连忙低头用手捂住。

仙道吓了一跳转过身紧张地看着流川：“喂，你还好吧？”

流川摆摆手，擦了下眼泪抬起头深吸了一口气：“没事。”

“怎么不看路？”仙道又好气又好笑。

“你管我。”流川为了掩饰尴尬，当即加快脚步朝前走去。

渐渐地，就听不到人们谈天说笑的声音了，只剩鸟雀此起彼伏的叫声。

仙道帮流川在树下铺好野餐布，顺手接过流川抛来的运动包连同他自己的那个一并放在了上面。

流川哈欠连连，把运动包当作枕头躺倒下来，沉重的眼皮很快便合上了。

“要不要尝尝我做的樱饼？”仙道不过低头打开餐盒的功夫，流川已经睡着了。

微风拂过，樱树的枝梢晃动摩擦着，发出“沙沙”的响声，阳光在密集的花朵上闪烁着，安静极了。

仙道温存地注视了流川片刻，脱下外套轻轻地搭在他的身上。

 

流川醒转时已经夕阳西下，漫天飘浮着潋滟的晚霞。

仙道见流川坐了起来，当即合上书本笑着调侃：“还以为你会睡到天黑。”

“干嘛不叫我？”流川发现身上盖着仙道的外套，耳朵热了一下。

“据说打扰你睡觉的人，你绝不会轻饶。”仙道半开玩笑半认真地说，“我可不敢以身犯险。”

“我才不会打你。”流川揉着眼睛嗓音低哑地说。

“好，下次我会喊你起来。”仙道把书本放进包里，“走吧，去吃晚饭。”

“不看花了？”流川拎起外套还给仙道，茫然不解地问。

“这四周不都是樱花吗？我看了一下午嘞。”

“哦。”流川拨弄着睡乱的头发站了起来，弯身把野餐布折叠好塞进仙道的包里，“今天轮到我请客。你不要偷偷买单。”

“好啦。”仙道墨蓝色的眼中闪耀着明朗的光亮。

离开公园，他们乘车去了鱼住家的居酒屋，进去就看见三井痞笑着坐在那里。

鱼住的眼神也有些异样，似乎多了分戏谑，问仙道说：“今天过得开心吗？”

“还不错。”仙道笑着回答。

三井起身走了过来，勾住流川的肩膀调侃：“樱花好看吗？”

流川冷静地望着仙道：“我不想在这里吃饭。”说完用力地甩开三井的手掉头就走。

“喂，流川。”仙道喊了一声，但是叫不住他，匆匆跟鱼住和三井挥了下手以示告别，迈步跟着出去。

三井斜着身撑靠在吧台上：“要说这两人没在谈恋爱，打死我也不信。”

鱼住“啧”了一声，摇摇头说道：“去年就开始勾勾搭搭了吧？”

正聊着，彦一哭丧着脸从门口走进来。

“怎么了，小彦一，这副郁闷的模样？”鱼住倒了杯果汁给他。

“别提了，今早被仙道学长拽着试吃他做的樱饼，到现在都还没消化，胃好难受。”彦一眼睛也不抬地抱怨起来。

鱼住和三井听完异口同声地说：“真是重色轻友！”

彦一不解地看了他们好一阵子才问道：“什么重色轻友？”

“以后你就会明白了。”三井看着彦一无辜的神情，叹了口气拍拍他的肩膀。

 

仙道追上流川后问了一句：“怎么说走就走？”

“白痴，不走的话会被三井嘲笑。”流川撇了下嘴。

“嘲笑什么？”

“我们一起赏花的事。”

“抱歉，我没考虑到这点。”仙道以为流川不希望太多人知道这件事。

“跟你有什么关系？”流川显出疑惑的样子。

“是我告诉三井的，鱼住前辈也应该听见了。”仙道看着流川，“给你造成困扰了吧？”

“没有。我只是不喜欢被人调侃。”

“嗯。好啦。往后这方面我会注意。”仙道心里觉得有些窒闷，他深抽了一口气才有所缓解，“换个地方吃饭也是一样的。”

流川没有异议，两人随意找了间街边的料理店。

吃完饭，天已经黑透了，夜空中缀满熠熠闪亮的星辰，就连地面上都洒满了星光。

微凉的春风里夹携着樱花的气息，闻起来十分惬意。

仙道顺路送流川回家，原先打算把那盒樱饼给他，不过想来觉得太过刻意便收起了这个念头。

流川开门后转头看着双手插袋站在原处的仙道，仙道也正看着自己，他犹豫了片刻开口问道：“你到家后给我发信息？”

“好啊。但我懒得打字诶。”仙道摸了下眉毛，“直接打电话给你可以吗？”

“嗯。”流川点了下头。

仙道挥手跟他告别：“那我先回去啰，拜拜。”

“好。”流川含糊地补充了一句，“路上小心。”

等仙道走远后，流川进屋关上了家门，换鞋的时候看见鞋子旁边沾了片樱花瓣，他忽然感觉有些懊悔，怎么会躺着睡了整整一个下午？

大概是彩子、三井等人的介入吧，流川意识到喜欢仙道这个秘密迟早曝露，一旦如此，仙道应该不会再跟自己做朋友了。思绪至此，流川觉得在确认仙道单身后就控制不住又回去找他这件事可能做错了。

一想到将来仙道搞不好会因此对自己露出冷漠的眼神，流川心里感到无比难受，不知道这份感情该如何处理。他在玄关处静默良久，郁闷地走进浴室冲了个澡迫使自己冷静下来。

 

还有七八天时间就要放春假了，即将期末考，学生们都开始忙着温习。

仙道从教室里走出来，拨通了流川的电话：“今天我们球队不训练，一对一吗？”

“学姐在我们班给我补课……”

流川的话还没说完，仙道听见那边传来彩子的怒斥：“流川枫！这道题我跟你讲了几百遍嘞。你怎么还写错？”随后，他听见了纸扇打人的清脆响声。

“很痛诶。”流川闷声抱怨了一句。

“你的脑袋打起来都有回音，是空的吗？”彩子提高了嗓门。

“才不是。”流川不爽地反驳。

仙道听着他们的争吵哭笑不得：“流川，你把手机给彩子，我有话对她说。”

流川忿忿地看了眼彩子，把手机递了过去：“仙道找你。”

彩子接过手机“喂”了一声：“长话短说，我快被流川枫气死了，真是太蠢了。”

“辛苦你啦，彩子大美人。”仙道边走边说，“我刚下课，现在去你们学校帮流川补习。”

“那就最好不过了。”彩子看向流川意味深长地笑了笑，与仙道客套了几句挂断了电话。

“仙道跟你说了什么？”流川不放心地说。

彩子答非所问：“听说你未来的男朋友是陵南高中的学霸？”

“学姐。”流川蹙眉，“你怎么又开始胡说了。”

“你管我怎么说？要是不小心被我言中，记得送我一份礼物。”

没过多久，仙道出现在教室门口，他额头有汗应该是跑着来的，制服扣子解开了两颗，呈现出一股超出十七八岁年纪的落拓与潇洒。

彩子不得不承认流川虽然迟钝得要命，但眼光还不错，况且他本身也是令人瞩目的风云人物，两个人站在一起相当般配。

流川不知道仙道会来，有些惊讶地看着他。

彩子冲流川眨了下眼睛，用很小的声音说：“既然你未来的学霸男朋友来了，那我就愉快地去逛街啰。”

流川被彩子说得耳朵发红，但又不能发作，冷冷地瞪了她一眼。

彩子假装没看见，直起身向走进教室的仙道微笑着打了个招呼，并把纸扇交给他：“我们球队这几个问题儿童都很难沟通，不听话直接动手比较省事，千万别留情。”

仙道尴尬地双手接过纸扇，瞟了流川一眼，见他神情苦恼的可爱模样就忍不住想笑。

这样的画面自然逃不过彩子敏锐的洞察力，她拍了拍仙道的肩膀，一语双关地说：“流川枫交给你啰。”

仙道怔了怔，从彩子的目光里读出了答案，回以明朗的笑容：“好啊。”

彩子戴上樱粉色的棒球帽，把帽檐往后一转，稍稍偏了下脑袋，眼中闪耀着好看的辉光：“不过我家这死小孩太过迟钝，恐怕你要花费很多心思。”

仙道一脸了然：“尽力教他吧。如果不能成功，没遗憾就好。”

“嗯。”彩子帅气地打了个响指，“但要求也别太高，免得失望。对于流川而言，及格刚好，你说呢？”

仙道挑了下眉毛，表示赞同地笑了笑。

状况外的流川用疑惑的目光打量着他们，心想不就是补习而已，这两个大白痴干嘛还要这么正式地交接？

彩子无意中瞥见流川茫然的神情，笑着揉乱他的头发：“春天的阿米巴原虫，加油吧！”她说完拎起书包高兴地走了。

“真是个莫名其妙的女人。”流川嘀咕了句。

仙道拉过椅子，在流川对面坐了下来，从书包里拿出自动铅在手指间转了一圈：“哪些不会？”

流川偷偷地瞄了眼仙道握在另一只手上的纸扇。

“放心吧。”仙道察觉到他警惕的目光，笑了起来，“我不会打你的。”他忽然觉得，彩子有点像美艳的驯兽师，湘北这帮叛逆的家伙都被她镇压得服服帖帖。

“你敢打我试试。”流川不甘示弱地顶了句嘴。

仙道也不明白究竟着了什么魔，无论流川用何种态度对待自己，只要不是视而不见，心底都会觉得他无比有趣。

而流川奇怪地发现，彩子反复讲解他仍旧一头雾水的题目，仙道只需轻描淡写地说几句就能完全理解，不禁暗自思忖，果然不是自己学习没天赋，而是学姐的表达能力有问题。

走出学校还没多远的彩子忽然感觉背后升起一股莫名的寒意，她低头打了个喷嚏没当一回事，继续迈着轻快的步伐往前走去。

街道两旁的樱花与前两天相比开得更为旺盛，一簇簇的樱花将枝头都压弯了。

 

春假期间，流川的成绩单寄到了家中，破天荒地全部及格。

不过，随后大家一起在鱼住家居酒屋聚餐的时候，流川偷看到仙道成绩单上所有科目都接近满分的成绩时，又产生了强烈的挫败感——原来不单单只有篮球输给他而已。

仙道把成绩单叠好塞回信封里，瞄了眼气鼓鼓的流川，不禁露出笑容：“干嘛？”

“吃完饭去打球。”流川心想学习方面想要赢过仙道这辈子没希望了，球场上还能拼一拼。

“好啊。”仙道满口答应，现如今，他似乎已经无法拒绝流川提出的任何要求。

三井懒散地拿着筷子有一下没一下地敲着小碗，自言自语地念叨：“为什么窗户纸这么厚嘞？”

坐在旁边正在跟彦一猜拳的樱木扇了他一下：“小三，你魔怔了？哪来的窗户纸。”

宫城附和道：“难道上了大学的人脑子会变得不正常？”

三井抬眼看向彩子：“你懂我的意思？”

“我懂。”彩子伸手跟他对了一拳，两个人心照不宣地相视而笑。

仙道在感情方面的理解能力并不像流川那么过于薄弱，他早几天差不多已经猜到了，先前内心的顾虑荡然无存，支着脸看向流川语气悠闲地问：“流川，你会希望戳破窗户纸吗？”

“啊？”流川突然被仙道点名有些惊讶，“鱼住店里的窗户纸？干嘛要戳破。”

“对啊。”宫城环顾四周，“不都好好的吗？”

“一定是打算重新装修吧。”樱木自以为是地紧跟着说道，“看在猴老大经常请本天才吃饭的份上，我可以把洋平他们叫来帮忙。”

“啊，鱼住前辈你店里要装修吗？”彦一扭头看向抱着手靠在墙边的鱼住。

“我不是很想跟你们四个傻瓜讲话。”鱼住摆摆手转身去厨房忙他的事情了，心想仙道怎么会看上流川枫这么愚钝的小子？

彩子拍了拍仙道的肩膀：“看来你补习成果不怎么样嘛，还是没及格。”

“是啊，真是伤脑筋。”仙道苦恼地说。

“怎么没及格？”流川从包里拿出成绩单，展开后递给彩子，“学姐，你自己看。”

“又不是全满分，得意什么？”彩子毫无兴趣。

流川撇了下嘴，心想就算太阳打西边出来，自己也不可能全部拿满分，他悻悻地把成绩单放回包里。

“流川，我吃饱了，现在走吗？”仙道问了句。

“好。”流川点头答应。

三井朝仙道吹了个口哨：“朋友，春天都快结束嘞，加把劲。”

“明白，跟流川打球的话，必须全力以赴啊。”仙道接了一句。

流川一言不发地径直朝店门口走去。

“走啦。”仙道挥了下手，跟在流川的后面离开了。

樱木跳了起来：“狐狸真是太狡猾了！为了打败本天才成天让仙道陪着他秘密训练！我要让他们接受二对一都会成为我手下败将的现实！”

三井一把将精力充沛的樱木拉坐回原位：“他们两个谈恋爱，你瞎凑什么热闹？”

“不是打球？”樱木困惑地眨了下眼睛。

“打球就不能谈恋爱了？”

宫城总算明白过来，忍不住横了三井一眼：“什么窗户纸不窗户纸的，你们还真是喜欢卖关子诶。”

“什么！”彦一瞠目结舌，好半天才说得出话来，“三井前辈，你是说仙道学长和流川在交往？”

鱼住把切好的三文鱼端过来摆在矮桌上，拍了下彦一的脑袋：“你的观察能力退化到令我感到心痛的地步了。”

彦一从震惊中慢慢恢复过来，忽然一拍桌子嚷道：“所以上次仙道学长的樱饼是做给流川的？怪不得你们说他重色轻友。”他懊恼地抓着头发，“我怎么会没有想到嘞？”

樱木抱着手不爽地哼了一声：“谈恋爱有什么了不起？”

“对于单相思都失败几百次的人而言，谈恋爱确实非常了不起。”三井不痛不痒地说。

樱木还没反应过来，宫城一把揪住了三井的衣领：“你不说话没人当你是哑巴。”

“小三，你在讽刺我们吗？”樱木跟着箍住了三井的脖子，“明明只有五十几次，哪来几百次这么多！”

彩子无语地避开视线，心中寻思不知道这群问题儿童什么时候才会有所成长，不过转念一想，这样打打闹闹的青春其实也没什么不好的。

 

下午四点光景，从遥远的天边涌来厚重的乌云，天光随之昏暗起来。

仙道投进一球后，提起衣领擦了擦淌落下来的汗水，回身对流川说：“好像要下雨了，到此为止？”

流川双手撑着膝盖喘息，眼中火光正旺盛，看起来还没尽兴。

“春雨很容易淋感冒诶。”仙道与他商量，“不然去我家看球赛怎么样？”

流川想了一小会儿，抬头看了眼黑沉沉的天空，只好答应了。

两人刚踏进家门，大雨倾盆而下，这样来势汹汹的阵雨在春季并不常见，附近的樱花被打落了不少，花瓣漂浮在水洼上面，天地间雨雾茫茫别有一番风味。

仙道是东京人，只身来镰仓上学，自理能力还不错，家里收拾得很整洁。

流川问仙道借了身衣服去浴室冲了个澡，神清气爽地盘腿坐在客厅里开始观看球赛。

这场大雨一直下到十点也不见转小，流川开始犯困，有些想回家了，用手肘撞了下趴在茶几上玩拼图的仙道：“借我雨伞。”

“我家没有雨伞。”仙道头也不抬地说。

“为什么？”流川转身看着他。

“什么为什么，没买雨伞当然没有啰。”

“那我淋雨回去？”流川眉头皱了起来。

仙道把手里的一块拼图碎片放到合适的位置，支起脸看着流川：“不介意的话今晚你可以住在我这里。”

“你想我跟你睡？”流川讲完这句话之后，脸上瞬间热了起来，“不，我的意思是……”但他又不知道该怎么解释，为了掩饰慌乱十分刻意地咳嗽了一声。

“住我这里就是我想跟你睡吗？”仙道饶有兴趣地观察着流川局促的表情，“像集训时的大通铺不行？一人一床被子那种。”他说着压低了嗓门，“当然，如果你希望跟我睡一起……”

“闭嘴！我不想。”流川整张脸都红了起来，“大通铺很好。”

仙道笑着起身去卧室里把被褥搬了出来，移开茶几在客厅里铺展好，又折返回去抱来两床稍微薄一点的被子。

“应该不会冷吧？”仙道把枕头摆好。

流川倒头躺在被褥上，卷了床被子翻身背对着仙道，摇摇头说：“不冷。”

“晚安。”仙道关掉客厅里的灯，打了个哈欠侧卧在流川旁边。

流川听见自己剧烈的心跳声，静默了很久，他慢慢地转过身。

借着微弱的天光，流川蹙眉注视着仙道的睡脸，像是受到了蛊惑般不由自主地凑近，怀揣着做贼般的心虚感很轻很轻地吻了下他的唇角。

不等流川远离，仙道倏忽睁开了双眼，嗓音低沉地说：“抱歉，我入睡比较慢。”

流川吓得惊坐而起，掌心立刻沁出了冷汗，他很想夺门逃走，但身体却变得非常僵硬。

“干嘛偷亲我？”仙道支起身子戏谑地抬眼望住流川。

“我是不小心的。”流川慌不择言，索性拉起被子整个人躲了进去。

“喂，敢做不敢当也太逊了吧？”仙道激了他一句。

流川红着脸从被子里钻出来，为难地看着仙道：“你想怎么样？”

“啊。”仙道故意显出漫不经心的样子，“你先告诉我，去年从广岛回来后，为什么对我态度变得极为冷淡甚至不愿意见我？”

流川咬了下嘴唇，犹豫片刻才回答：“山王一战，我单打不过泽北荣治，脑海中就想起你跟我说团队合作的重要性。感觉如果你在场的话，我会表现得更好。”他停顿了片刻，“暑假你回了东京，开学第一天我就忍不住去找你打球，但是看见你跟女孩在渔港约会。我心里很难过，不想再见你。”

仙道心想去年跟湘北练习赛结束后就没再交过女朋友，怎么会跟女孩在渔港约会？回忆好半天似是有了些头绪，他试探性地问道：“是不是短头发的？”

流川点了下头：“只看见背影。”

“拜托，那是我妈。那天她刚好有空就开车送我来镰仓。”仙道实在忍不住横了流川一眼。

流川怔愣住了，一时间不知道应该说什么才好。

仙道靠近流川趴在他旁边：“那刚才偷亲我的事你打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。”流川回过神，目光黯然地说，“可不可以假装没发生过？”

“不可以。”仙道说，“亲了就是亲了。”

“抱歉。”流川目光变得失落起来，“我越来越喜欢你。我不是故意的。”

仙道看着流川这副老实认错的模样心都化了：“是吗。那么抱歉啰，我也不是故意的。”

话音一落，仙道低下头温柔地亲吻流川。

流川脑子里“轰”的一声像是被洪水席卷而过变得极为混沌。

“笨蛋，你连接吻都不会吗？”仙道被流川咬紧的牙关挡在了外面，只好暂且离开他的嘴唇。

“谁说我……”流川的话音断在仙道的亲吻里，口腔被迅速占领，他忍不住“唔”了一声。

仙道伸手揽抱住流川，耐着性子引导着他，在得到生涩的回应后，不由得加重了亲吻的力度。

流川感觉心底像是燃起了大火，体内的温度迅速攀升，竟有些无法呼吸。

仙道适时地结束了这个令他都感到晕眩的长吻。

流川漫起水雾的双眼逐渐恢复清明，气喘吁吁地看着仙道：“你……”

“我什么？”仙道又啄了下他的唇角。

“不是在作弄我？”流川平复着气息，吞咽了一声。

“嗯？我表现得不够认真吗？”仙道蹙了下眉，“那就重新来过吧。”这么说着，他再度吻住了流川。

外边潺潺的雨声逐渐变小，隔着朦胧的灯火光亮，笼在水雾里重重叠叠的樱花看起来极为澄净。与其说今年的春天还没有结束，毋宁说美好的春天永远不会结束。

 

Fin


End file.
